Strangers on a train
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Les gens que Spider-Man a sauvé dans le métro le rencontrent à différents endroits. Vont-ils le reconnaître ? // basé sur le 2ème film // Traduction de la fic de JenK


NdT :

Les histoires en français sur cette partie du fandom ne sont pas nombreuses. J'ai donc fini par me tourner vers les fics anglaises et c'est là que j'ai découvert la superbe fic de JenK. Après moulte tergiversations, je me suis mise un coup de pied aux fesses et je lui ai écris pour savoir si elle me donnait la permission de traduire sa fic (dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mes favoris).

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu et j'espère surtout avoir fait honneur au texte original. Ceci est ma première traduction alors espérons que je n'ai pas trop fait d'erreur et de contre-sens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Richard**

**.  
**

Richard Anderson n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans le métro ce jour-là. Bien sûr, il avait donné quelques détails à sa femme mais il avait gardé le principale pour lui. Lorsqu'il faisait nuit, les évènements se rejouaient dans son esprit et il se souriait à lui-même. Il savait qui était Spider-man.

Enfin, il savait à quoi il ressemblait en tout cas. Même s'il n'était pas sûr de le reconnaître s'il le voyait de nouveau. Il essayait de s'accrocher au souvenir qu'il avait de son visage mais parfois, il se demandait si son esprit n'avait pas altéré les images, embellit le tout après l'année et demi qui venait de passer.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur ce jour. Après avoir sauvé tous les passagers du métro aérien, Spider-man s'était évanoui. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'ils s'étaient tous approchés pour le voir de plus près. Et il était là. Juste un jeune homme, sans doute moitié plus jeune que lui. Peu après, il était revenu à lui et il avait remis son masque. Doc Ock était de retour. Il l'avait capturé et les deux hommes étaient partis. Richard et les autres passagers étaient restés seuls pendant quarante-cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe de pompier viennent les délivrer.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore en rade dans le métro, une jeune dur à cuire, pas plus vieux que Spider-man avait dit à tous les passagers :

« Écoutez ! Si quelqu'un dit quoi que ce soit là-dessus... Si quelqu'un dit que nous avons vu le visage de Spider-man... Je le trouverais. Je connais des gens. Je peux savoir où vous habitez. Je vous traquerais. Alors vous feriez mieux de ne dire à personne que vous avez vu Spider-man sans son masque. Ni à la police. Ni à vos amis. Ni à vous-même. Spider-man n'a pas besoin de problème supplémentaire. Si j'apprends que l'un de vous a parlé, je vous ferais regretter d'être né. »

Richard n'avait jamais su si l'homme disait la vérité ou s'il avait essayé de les effrayer pour qu'ils gardent le silence. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne dirait rien à personne et il supposait que les autres avaient fait de même. Pas que ça ait une grande importance. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était que Spider-man était un jeune homme quelconque, dans la vingtaine, de type caucasien, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Cette description devait correspondre à un demi million d'habitants de New York.

Pour autant qu'il sût, personne n'avait dit un mot à propos du véritable visage de Spider-man et à chaque fois que Richard voyait un bulletin d'information sur le super-héros, il souriait. Cet homme était vraiment incroyable. Il risquait sa vie si souvent et s'en sortait à chaque fois. Mais Richard savait également qu'il faisait partie des rares personnes à avoir vu son visage et ça le faisait se sentir spécial.

La vie continua pour Richard. Il prenait le métro chaque matin, passait sa journée au bureau puis retournait chez lui pour retrouver sa femme et deux enfants en bas-âge. Mais parfois, quand il était au travail, il regardait par la fenêtre et il imaginait ce que cela faisait d'être ce jeune homme qui se balançait de toile en toile à travers la ville, qui sauvait le monde. Richard pensait qu'il ne reverrait jamais cet homme... Sans le masque du moins. Mais il se trompait.

Un soir, la compagnie pour laquelle il travaillait organisa un gala au musée d'art local pour célébrer la nouvelle exposition dont ils étaient les mécènes. Une aile entière du musée avait été réservée pour la réception. Richard n'avait jamais aimé les mondanités mais il y assista tout de même. Les ennuyeuses conversations autour du champagne et du caviar l'agaçaient. Ses collègues ne faisaient que se vanter de leur voiture du sport et cirer les pompes du patron. Richard avait besoin d'air. Il se fraya donc un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du musée. Il passa devant les agents de la sécurité et devant d'autres invités, la plupart étant sortis pour fumer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua un jeune homme à l'air familier. Au début, il ne réussit pas à se souvenir de la manière dont il l'avait rencontré puis tout s'éclaira. C'était Spider-man.

Richard pensa qu'il devait se tromper mais il ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir de plus près. Le jeune homme était en train de se disputer avec deux des agents de la sécurité pour essayer d'entrer dans le musée.

« Je dois entrer s'il vous plait. J'ai laissé ma carte de presse à la maison. Croyez-moi, supplia le garçon.

-Personne n'entre sans accréditation. C'est la règle, déclara l'agent, les bras croisés et le regard menaçant.

-Je suis photographe au Daily Bugle. Si je ne prends pas quelques photos de la cérémonie mon patron va me tuer. Littéralement. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi entrer.

-Sans invitation ou sans accréditation appropriée, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser entrer, répliqua l'agent de la sécurité.

-Je ne pourrais pas parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous pouvez appeler le Bugle. Ils confirmeront mon... »

Le jeune homme fut interrompu par Richard qui s'était approché d'eux.

« Il est avec moi, déclara Richard en sortant son invitation et sa carte de visite de son portefeuille. Je suis Richard Anderson, vice-président adjoint. Ce jeune homme sera mon invité pour le reste de la soirée. »

Les deux agents de la sécurité en restèrent sans voix. Richard prit le garçon par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'intérieur du musée avant que les gardes ne disent quoi que ce soit.

« Merci monsieur, lui dit le jeune homme qui semblait un peu surpris par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Pas de problème. Ma femme ne pouvait pas venir ce soir. Cela aurait été une honte de gâcher une telle invitation. Alors, quel est votre nom ?

-Peter Parker, répondit le jeune homme. Je travaille au Daily Bugle.

-Vraiment ? Et vous oubliez souvent votre carte de presse ? » demanda Richard.

Il hésitait encore. Était-ce bien le garçon qu'il avait vu dans le métro ? Ce jeune homme semblait si débraillé et un peu tête en l'air. Ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait d'un super héros. Mais il se souvenait avoir pensé la même chose, ce jour-là, dans le métro. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'étrangement familier chez ce garçon.

« Je l'ai laissé dans mon autre costume. » répondit Peter.

Richard acquiesça.

« Je vois. »

Les deux hommes se frayaient un chemin dans les couloirs du musée. Richard décida qu'il était temps de savoir s'il avait tort ou non.

« Vous savez... Je n'aime pas vraiment le Daily Bugle. Ils disent des choses sur Spider-man que je n'apprécie pas. »

Il remarqua que Peter tentait de dissimuler un sourire.

« Oh et bien, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec eux non plus. Je prends juste des photos. Ça paie les factures.

-Vous savez... Spider-man m'a sauvé une fois. J'étais dans le métro et il l'a empêché de dérailler. Il nous a sauvé, moi et tous les autres passagers ce jour-là. J'ai toujours voulu le remercier pour ça. » ajouta Richard

Les yeux de Peter s'agrandirent et Richard remarqua qu'il était devenu plus pâle au moment où il avait mentionné le métro. Mais peut-être avait-il juste imaginé cette réaction ? Richard n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider. Était-ce lui ou non ?

« Oh c'est génial, bégaya Peter, incapable de savoir comment répondre.

-Et bien, voici la réception, dit Richard en indiquant la foule environnée de plusieurs toiles impressionnistes.

-Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous, déclara Peter.

-Ce n'était rien. Je suis certain que vous auriez trouvé un autre moyen pour entrer. »

Richard baissa la voix et poursuivit.

« Et si jamais vous voyez Qui-vous-savez, remerciez-le de ma part et de celle de tous les autres passagers du métro. »

Peter sourit et s'avança vers l'exposition pour prendre des photographies. Pourtant Richard aurait jurer l'avoir entendu murmurer :

« C'est agréable d'avoir un remerciement pour changer. »

Richard jeta un dernier regard à Peter. Ce n'était sans doute que le fruit de mon imagination, pensa-t-il. Puis il pris un autre verre de champagne et rejoignit la fête.

...

* * *

Je sais que c'est dur de laisser un commentaire sur une traduction mais je vous en prie, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je me ferais une joie de transmettre vos commentaires à JenK.

Merci d'avance.


End file.
